Astral Infection
Brief description of the location, including where it is. Image is optional. Backstory/Lore The Astral infection hails from the depths of space, carried on the remains of corroded and broken planets. It is said that the planets were destroyed by Noxus, in an attempt for the infection to spread across the galaxy to find Xeroc's soul. Upon being shattered, fragments are scattered across the galaxy and collide with other celestial bodies. Wherever those meteors land, the surrounding ecosystems become modified, slowly twisting and warping to the infections will. This is all brought about by a single species of pathogen, carried by the meteor, and reformed by chaos to serve a new purpose. Gigantic monoliths of dark stone begin to rise from the ground. The trees rot away, replaced with pillar-like growths serving as further breeding grounds for the virus. Organic creatures are swiftly transformed beyond recognition as the microbe enters them and multiplies through their bodies, twisting them into self-mockeries that live and die to protect and spread the infection. The pillars exhale a thick violet haze that blankets the mutated land and permeates the system of any living being that wanders near, warping vision and stinging exposed flesh. The virus’ control does not stop at the planet and its residents. If any entity is powerful enough to consume these infected planets, then they too are prey for the infection. Their entire astronomical body becomes a breeding ground for its new parasites. The original host may continue to travel the cosmos - but their purpose of existence is reduced to spreading the virus across the universe as yet another vector of the disease. All across the cosmos, brought about by the phage, these areas of infection are not uncommon. Many worlds have fallen to the virus, and grow dark, as the virus devours the planet to its core. As it continues to spread, it overrules any semblance to natural order. The weak become strong, the hunters the hunted. But in the end, the final result is a world turned into a nightmare for all, ruled by fear. However, the Astral Infection on Terraria in specific has a rather interesting history in itself. Soon after it's landing, it caught the attention of Yharim and their forces, specifically Draedon. Draedon was tasked by Yharim with researching the pathogen, however, to do so, they first needed samples of the infection. As a result, they created an automaton with the intentions of having it collect samples and return. Unfortunately, the infection managed to hijack the automaton despite it's mechanical nature, it now being tasked with protecting the infection. Later however, The Slime God attempted to take down the Astral Infection themselves, them hiring the Astrageldon Slime, using their own plague-immune cells to protect them from the Infection. Unfortunately for them, they were mysteriously slain anyways, resulting in them becoming part of the hordes of the Astral Infection... at least until Yharim managed to capture the Slime in an attempt to clone The Slime God. Unfortunately, this was the last anyone would have to interact with the infection for a while, as Cthulhu's Brain had noticed the infection, and, ironically, threw the chunk of Astral Infection into orbit, binding it to the sky with the help of the magic of a certain Demon Lord. Population *TBA Sub-Areas *N/A Trivia *TBA Category:Locations Category:Non-Category Pages